The present invention relates to a method and a device for producing a tubular packaging bag from a flexible film material and to a packaging bag.
Tubular packaging bags that receive liquid or solid charges, and that are generally produced and filled by means of horizontal or vertical tubular bag machines, are known in various designs from the prior art. However, these packaging bags made of flexible film material have the disadvantage that, despite for example having their edges embossed at the corners of the bags, the material from which they are made means they do not have any dimensional stability. Accordingly, these packages, particularly when thin films are used, have relatively limp bags, resulting in poor haptics. To protect their contents, these packages also have to be transported and stored in an impact-resistant and compression-resistant outer packaging.